


Going Down Swinging

by allthetrek



Series: A Stranding, A Crash Landing [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Captain Pike and the reader get stranded on a Class L planet. With no guarantee of rescue, they must adapt to life together in their new environment. Eventually, formalities and professional boundaries fall away, leaving room for a more personal connection to flourish.





	Going Down Swinging

Nothing about the mission so far has been routine, and today is no exception. You sit beside Captain Pike in the cockpit of the small science vessel the two of you have been using for your covert assignment, your fingers adeptly traversing the control panel in front of you.

“Target their engines!” the Captain yells beside you, his voice barely audible over the explosive sounds of shorting power conduits as an enemy ship fires energy charges at your vessel.

“With what!? This is a science vessel!” you counter, your voice exasperated, desperate. The two of you have been hunted by an unknown enemy since you left the research station, having picked up a mysterious package. You were not privy to knowledge of its contents, but whatever is in that containment pod, someone is willing to do anything to get their hands on it.

Whatever it is, it warranted the fleet’s best Captain, it’s best science officer (you), and there’s a whole squadron of Federation ships travelling at maximum warp to rendezvous with you. Whether or not you’ll be around to greet them, remains to be seen…

“Jettison the warp core! Now, Lieutenant!” Pike orders you, and without hesitation you latch onto his words, quickly disengaging the safeties on the core and releasing it into the vacuum of space behind your ship, just as another burst of enemy fire is emitted from the vessel on your tail.

The energetic particles of their weapons destabilizes the warp core in their path, the resulting explosion essentially vaporizing the hostile craft. So much for those guys… Hopefully they didn’t have any friends on the way? Your troubles are far from over, though, as the shockwave quickly engulfs your vessel, dealing critical damage.

*BLAM!* *SHUDDER!* A devastating cascade of destruction ricochets through the ship, and you are thrown clear across the cockpit, making contact with the cold tritanium floor. Pain radiates up your arm and shoulder, but you ignore it. Suddenly, you’re lifted up, suspended and free-floating as the artificial grav system fails. Not a good sign.

You glance over at the Captain. He’s sprawled out across the console, apparently unconscious, his limp body beginning to detach from the surface as the weightlessness of raw space intervenes. Droplets of blood float through the air, as a gash on his temple oozes the hemoglobin-rich lifeblood of a carbon-based life form.

Critical alerts flash across the console, and the urgent warnings of the computer chime through the harrowing scene you now find yourself in. This ship is going down, and so are you…

“Computer, search for the nearest habitable planet!?” you query to the AI, your voice cracking with desperation. You wait several excruciating seconds as the computer searches its onboard database for the information.

“Unexplored Class L planet located in the Nimeri Star System. Possible oxygen-argon atmosphere. Set course?” the calm, collected tone of the computer asks you. Like you’re going to say no!?

“YES!” you yell at the AI, as you grip your seat in the cockpit, trying to anchor yourself down as you tap commands into the partially-functioning command console. It’s a wonder the ship is still in one piece!

“Course set, maximum speed available is one quarter impulse. Estimated time to arrival is four hours, sixteen minutes at present speed,” the computer informs you.

It’s going to be the longest four hours and sixteen minutes of your life…


End file.
